waygetterfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules and Guidelines
General Rules * Do not vandalize anything on the wiki. * Do not spam anywhere on the wiki. ** This includes, but is not limited to, posting gibberish, random letters, comments that have nothing to do with the topic that is being commented on, chain messages, "copypastas," and huge blocks of text. * Do not edit other users' profiles. * Do not harass or bully other users. ** Do not give other users warnings. Only admins are allowed to give out warnings. ** Do not flamebait either. *** Responding to flamebait with harassment will result in a warning to both parties. * No explicit sexual material or gore. * No excessive swearing. *The Fandom Terms of Use also apply to the wiki. Editing Rules and Guidelines * Read each article in its entirety before editing. This is important, as you don't want to miss any already-added information, or forget to fix any mistakes in the article. * Do try to be as accurate as possible when editing articles. * Do not add "fan content" - that is, characters, endings or otherwise, that do not exist in the game. * Do your best to use proper grammar. * Remain objective - use "the player," not "you." * Write in a neutral, informative tone. That is, do not write in a tone that glorifies or berates the subject. **There is a bug where the player can go out of bounds. ✔ **There's this weird bug where you can go out of bounds! Crazy!!!! An I Right? ✘ * Do your best to keep any abbreviations that may be used consistent. * Do not make the articles redundant. That is, try not to add the same information between multiple articles or in the same article. * Do not create unnecessary/spam articles. This includes test articles and templates. ** Do not create unnecessary/spam categories, either. Image Rules and Guidelines * When uploading an image, make sure it is of decent quality. PNG is the preferred format, but high-quality JPGs are allowed. ** Unless the visibility of an in-game location is good, turn off post-effects before taking a screenshot. The post-effects tend to make images look grainy and pixelated, and washed out.They can be turned off by opening the console ("=" & the key below the "Esc" key to enable the console, and press "Tab" to open it) and typing "posteffects false". * Make sure to properly categorise your images when uploading them. Is it an image of Mama Tattletail? Then add Category:Mama Tattletail images to the page. ** If uploading an image for personal use (on your wall etc.) please add it to the "User images" category. ** Note that for some reason, removing categories once they have already been added is not possible. Should you accidentally misspell the category name, the only way to fix the error is to delete and reupload the image. Uploading a new version of the image (without first deleting it) will not work. Only admins can delete images, so if you realise you made a mistake, and an admin is available, ask them politely to assist you. * Name images descriptively (with a little of your own touch, if you'd like). This should apply even if uploading an (acceptable) personal use image. * Do not upload videos, images or animated GIFs for the sole purpose of spam, advertisement, or harrassment. * For uploading GIFs, the rules above apply, but also make sure that the GIF is free of any watermarks. Forum Rules and Guidelines * All general rules apply to the forums. * If there is an issue, please contact an admin as soon as possible. ** Avoid adding to a problematic situation by arguing, making a big deal out of it, calling names, and so forth. Doing so may land you in trouble as well.General Ban Guidelines Vandalism will land you an instant permanent ban. * First Offense: Warning * Second Offense: 3 day ban. * Third Offense: 1 week ban. * Fourth Offense: 2 week ban. * Fifth Offense: 1 month. * Sixth Offense: Infinite ban. * In some cases, the offense may be so serious that warnings and lighter bans may be skipped and the offending user may be given a heavier ban. Admins give bans at their discretion but follow these ban guidelines. **It should also be noted that, should the majority of an account's activity be nothing more than spam, advertising, or some other form of disruptive behavior, admins reserve the right to give an infinite ban without warning as the account is clearly only here to be disruptive. Category:Help Pages